


Only Honest When It Rains

by indigomagnus (galaxy_houseplants)



Series: malec oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Rain, Short & Sweet, early morning feels, not graphic at all but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: It was about three in the morning, and the heavens had just opened.(or, early morning makeouts & a confession)





	Only Honest When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> title from Neptune by Sleeping at Last, but the fic is way happier than the song

It was about three in the morning, and the heavens had just opened.

Yesterday had been clear, and cool enough that Alec gave Magnus his jacket while they were out for lunch, despite his protestations about Alec’s terrible fashion sense. By the end of the day, dark, heavy clouds were gathering over the horizon. When they fell asleep, limbs tangled together, it was drizzling soft rain that coated the concrete.

But now, it was raining so hard on their house’s metal roof that it was too loud to fall back to sleep, so Alec just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. While they slept, Alec had ended up with Magnus’ head laying in the crook of his neck, his arms thrown over his torso, and he was keeping him warm. Alec would admit the room was cold, though, his nose felt freezing, and the part of his leg that was sticking out from under the covers is giving him goosebumps. He pulled the duvet up so that it covered more of his bare chest and Magnus’ back, and Magnus stirred at the movement, eyes lazily blinking open.

“Alec?” He murmured, barely drifting out of sleep, and he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. “Why’re you awake?”

“Go back to sleep, love. It’s just the rain.”

“It’s so loud.” He still wasn’t really awake, but he had clearly processed the incredible volume of the rain, and now Alec felt bad for accidentally waking him, despite being glad to talk to him. Once it had registered, you couldn’t stop hearing it. A clap of thunder rolled over the hills, and Magnus flinched. “Too loud.”

“I know, right?” Alec curled his fingers into Magnus’ dark hair. It was soft and silky, since he had just done his fancy evening hair routine a couple of hours before, and he was obviously still mostly asleep, because he smiled softly and held Alec a little tighter.

“You’re warm,” he said, “I like it. Room’s cold.”

“Yeah. Even I’m cold.”

“Damn. Is the world ending?” It was barely snark. _If he’s awake enough for that, then we’re clearly awake for good,_ Alec thought. He chuckled, and shifted so Magnus was curled around him, Alec’s head under his chin.

“I like it when I can pretend I’m not four inches shorter than you,” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec’s head. “When we’re laying like this.”

“And I like being held, so maybe we should do this more often,” Alec replied, lips brushing against Magnus’s neck with every word.

“That’s adorable, and yes.”

A few minutes later, Alec was almost asleep again. The rain had slowed, turning into gentle white noise that he could easily tune out. They were laying in such a way that Alec could feel the steady beating of Magnus’ heart, with a hand on his warm chest, life-affirming and reassuring. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing was equally comforting.

There was a specific feeling Alec had when he was like this with Magnus that it had taken him a long time to define.

He felt safe. So astonishingly, completely and entirely safe. Protected in such a way that he didn’t feel helpless, or like Magnus even knew he was doing it. He’d never fully said it out loud, and he was fairly sure Magnus was asleep, and he was feeling it more than ever at that moment, so he spoke.

“You make me feel so safe. I love you.” His voice was a little scratchy, his deep voice even lower than usual, as a combination of sleep and emotion made him speak quietly, barely a murmur.

He felt Magnus shift, his eyes still closed.

He moved his head back, in order to better look Magnus in the eyes, and was immediately lost in his unglamoured, golden cats’ eyes. Magnus smiled, and Alec moved in the warm covers of their bed, so they were face-to-face.

Magnus wound his fingers around the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him closer, so that their foreheads were touching and their lips were so close that they would touch if they moved a fraction of an inch closer. His lips were soft, Alec knew, and he leaned into the kiss without a second thought. Of course.

Alec laid his head back onto the pillows, and Magnus followed him, chasing his lips and keeping his hands firmly on his neck and chest.

It seemed that, for once, Magnus had been left a little speechless. He had clearly decided that, instead of the witty and poetic response he would usually have had to a declaration like Alec’s, he would kiss him senseless instead.

Alec’s hands were frantic, shifting over the solid muscle of Magnus’ back, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush together. His fingers found the sides of his ribs and sunk in, scrabbling for purchase, lips already feeling tingly and raw from heated kisses and bites.

Passionate kisses quickly turned to rolling hips, wandering hands and breaths catching in their throats. Despite the heat that had quickly risen up between them, as it usually did, Alec felt far more at peace than normal— in the very early morning at their own apartment, they had the lowest possible chance of being interrupted. By anyone.

Alec laid back, chest heaving as Magnus’ lips trailed down his torso. He decided that he’d just say the romantic thoughts that so frequently passed through his mind more often, if this was the reaction he would get.

Magnus moved back to his jawline and neck, gently sucking and biting the skin before kissing it lightly, soothing the hot bruises and marks he was leaving behind. Alec, realising he was already pretty much putty in Magnus’ hands, used whatever strength he had left to switch their positions, holding himself up above his boyfriend and capturing his lips again. Magnus made an _adorable_ little ‘ooph!’ noise in surprise, which quickly turned into a soft moan as Alec’s lips latched on to his Adam’s apple.

Magnus’ graceful fingers moved downward, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake (Alec wasn’t sure if he was using magic, or just Magnus’ innate ability to make him feel like he’s about to explode, all the time).

He decided to stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> my shadowhunters tumblr is [indigomagnus](https://indigomagnus.tumblr.com), and i would always appreciate a follow if you enjoyed :)
> 
> comments and kudos feed my family thx hope u liked this!


End file.
